N I G H T M A R E
by Lobita Cupiido
Summary: ¿Es que estoy en el cielo? No. Era un hospital. Suspiró. Miró a su derecha, y contempló, sorprendida, a un muchacho en la cama de al lado, durmiendo de costado ¿Está muerto? TH BxE One-Shot


**Disclaimer:**** La historia original de Twilight pertenece a Meyer, solo la drama es de mi autoría, mi creación e imaginación…de nadie mas -.-**

**Summary:** **¿Es que estoy en el cielo? No. Era un hospital. Suspiró. Miró a su derecha, y contempló, sorprendida, a un muchacho en la cama de al lado, durmiendo de costado ¿Está muerto? TH BxE One-Shot**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos por culpa de la luz del día y la agobiante luz de los fluorescentes.

Lo único que recordaba era que había vuelto a discutir con sus padres, _qué novedad...,_ que había cogido un cuchillo de la cocina, había pasado el filo por el interior de su muñeca, viendo como un líquido rojizo salía de entre su piel y a partir de ahí, todo se volvió borroso.

Estaba harta de todo. De sus padres, de su supuesta mejor amiga, y de su supuesto novio perfecto. Seguirían siendo su supuesta mejor amiga y su supuesto novio perfecto de no nueva porque Jessica y Mike se acostaban juntos a sus espaldas.

_Y pensar que Jessica era mi amiga..._

Se decía una y otra vez.

Volvió a abrir los ojos, ésta vez con mejor resultado. Cuando su mirada dejó de tambalearse, pudo, al fin, enfocar la habitación. Sus oídos se agudizaron y pudo escuchar un molesto pitido. Intentó moverse, pero una terrible tirantez le desgarraba la muñeca. Sentía como si quemara. Entonces vio que la tenía vendada.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, intentando reconocer el lugar. Unas paredes bancas, sin ninguna mancha. Una puerta también blanca, un armario empotrado, con una televisión en lo alto de él, una mesilla con un vaso de agua y un jarrón con flores a su izquierda_..._ Un momento. _¿Es que estoy en el cielo? _No. Era un hospital. Suspiró. Miró a su derecha, y contempló, sorprendida, a un muchacho en la cama de al lado, durmiendo de costado, con pelo despeinado, quebrado, ojos de un raro color topacio y piel clara_. ¿Está muerto?_

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?- a Bella casi se le salen los ojos de las órbitas. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo intenso.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella.

-Si hubieras avisado me hubiera arreglado un poco-bromeó el chico. Bella dejó escapar de su garganta un gemido de desagrado. La primera impresión fue de total asombro, pero la segunda fue de rabia. _Pero qué egocéntrico..._-Oh, venga. No te enfades.

Bella no contestó.

-De acuerdo...-el chico hizo un amago de darse la vuelta, pero retrocedió de nuevo  
- Por cierto...Estás muy mona cuando te sonrojas-y dejó escapar una risilla, mientras las mejillas de Bella se encendían aún más.

Los días pasaron, sus padres la visitaron; ya se llevaban. Y en cuanto a el chico de la cama de al lado sólo sabía que se llamaba Edward Cullen y que tenía la misma edad que ella, diecisiete.　

Toc-Toc

Bella sonrió. Seguro que sería su hermana pequeña.

-¡Adelante!- la puerta se abrió, y la sonrisa de Bella se esfumó por completo.

-Hey...-dijo un chico blanco, de ojos azules, con una chica con aire latino detrás de él.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?-preguntó Bella, poniéndose tensa.

-Queríamos disculparnos...-dijo Jessica.

-No quiero vuestras disculpas- dijo firmemente. Edward miraba todo con atención.

-Bella, en serio que lo...-empezó Mike, pero Bella le interrumpió, mientras sus lagrimas azules se mezclaban con sus ojos chocolate.

-Por favor...-de nuevo fue interrumpido.

-Fuera...-murmuró ella- ¡Fuera de aquí!

Jessica y Mike salieron después de mirarla. Una vez que cerraron la puerta, Bella estalló en llanto.

-Hey, oye, no llores-intentó consolar Edward. Siempre había sido malo haciéndolo.

-Déjame en paz-le dijo, tirándole una almohada.

-Mira, sé que no nos hemos llevado muy bien desde un principio, y lo siento...Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo...

Bella dudó. Pero necesitaba contarlo. Necesitaba desahogarse. Suspiró.

-Mike era mi novio...El novio perfecto, según yo... Era atento, amable, romántico... Y luego estaba Jessica. Mi mejor amiga. Yo me tuve que ir una semana a Jacksonville, a visitar a mi familia. Me llamaba todos los días preguntándome cuándo iba a volver... Le dije que volvería el martes, pero mi madre me dejó ir con adelanto. Yo sé que Mike guarda una llave debajo del porche, y puedo usarla cuando quiera, así que decidí darle una sorpresa. Abrí la puerta, y cuando subí a su habitación...-se tapó la boca para ahogar un llanto- vi en el suelo ropa tirada de cualquier manera, y a Mike y Jessica en la cama, desnudos.

-Qué desgraciados...-murmuró Edward, realmente sintiéndolo por ella- Si yo fuera tu novio, no te hubiera dejado escapar de esa manera.

Bella sonrió, sonrojándose.

Los días pasaron con rapidez y ya se habían convertido en amigos. Pero esa amistad llegó a más...Estaban completamente enamorados el uno del otro. Pero no se lo habían dicho; Por miedo a no ser correspondidos.

-Oye, Edward-empezó, decidida.

-Dime-dijo éste, que estaba cambiando de canal con el mando, claramente aburrido.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó, al fin. Edward la miró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Perdona?

-¿Tienes alguna herida grave o algo?- Bella encontró sus ojos, que empezaban a ponerse nerviosos.

-Er...Me bajaron de la planta de arriba...-contestó, apartando la vista.

-¿Y la planta de arriba es...?-volvió a preguntar, esperando, ésta vez, una respuesta válida.

-¡La cena está lista, chicos!-exclamó una enfermera, entrando por la puerta con un carrito lleno de comida.

Bella se extrañó del repentino nerviosismo de Edward, pero decidió dejarlo así.

Esa noche dieron de alta a Bella. Edward estaba fatal, porque pensaba que no volvería a verla.

-Por supuesto que vendré. Todos los días-le aseguró ella.

Regreso a casa, en todo el día no se pudo sacar de la cabeza a Edward, lo extrañaba, al día siguiente, se dirigió al hospital. Estaba nerviosa y feliz. Hoy le diría que lo quería.

Entró en la habitación, sonriendo, esperando encontrarse con esos ojos claros de los que se había enamorado. Pero sólo estaban las dos camas, vacías, y una enfermera poniendo flores en un jarrón.

-Perdone-se acercó a la enfermera- ¿Donde está Edward?

La enfermera la miró a los ojos, con visible tristeza.

-Siento decirla esto, pero falleció anoche-contestó la enfermera.

¿Muerto? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Miles de preguntas cruzaban la mente de Bella, pero la que más se repetía era, ¿Por qué?

-¿Cómo que muerto?-preguntó, intentando controlar el llanto.

-Edward tenía cáncer, ¿no lo sabías?

Bella agachó la cabeza, y negó con ella, mientras un mar de lágrimas cristalinas le desenfocaban la visión.

-Espera. ¿Tú eres Bella?-la enfermera sacó un sobre de su batín blanco-Edward lo tenía en la mesa.

Bella miró el sobre, después a la enfermera, y lo cogió con dedos temblorosos.

-Gracias-murmuró.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo la enfermera y salió de la habitación.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a ella? La única persona que la había hecho feliz en mucho tiempo, y la abandonaba.

Miró de nuevo al sobre. Dudó en abrirlo. Se secó las lágrimas y comenzó a leer la pequeña nota que había dejado.

_No tengo mucho que decir. Sólo que desde que llegué aquí pensé que no volvería a ser feliz jamás. _

_Pero entonces llegaste tú, con tu preciosa sonrisa, y me enamoraste por completo._

_Y tú me has hecho feliz. Sólo tú. _

_Te amo con toda mi alma._

_Edward._

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, queriendo despertar de esa maldita pesadilla, mientras su cara se empapaba de lágrimas guardadas en su corazón.

De repente, todo le dio vueltas, y sintió cómo su cuerpo golpeaba contra el duro suelo de mármol con fuerza. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y observó su alrededor.

Estaba en la misma habitación del hospital, pero ahora no estaba de pie, ni si quiera su cuerpo en el suelo. Estaba tumbada, de nuevo, en la cama.

Miró a su derecha, y lo vio. Tumbado de costado, con los ojos cerrados. _Todo había sido un sueño. Todo un sueño. _Le repetía una y otra vez su mente. ¡_Edward no está muerto, reacciona!._ Sonrió con excitación. Salió de la cama, sin importarle todas esas vendas y tiritas.

Se acercó al alto, le tambaleó un poco, esperando que abriera los ojos.

Edward se desveló y la miró. Frunció el ceño.

-Bella, ¿pero qué...?-no pudo terminar. Los labios de Bella cubrieron los suyos en un apasionado beso. Edward se incorporó, poniendo las palmas de sus manos en las mejillas de Bella, profundizando el beso. Ambos abrieron los labios, dejando que sus lenguas se conocieran. Bella hundió una mano en los espesos cabellos que tantas veces había deseado acariciar. Se necesitaban el uno al otro con desesperación, pero tendrían que calmarse, estaban en un hospital. Bella se separó de él y le miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?-preguntó, jadeando.

-Me corté en un brazo con una máquina en el taller de tecnología de mi institu...-Bella le interrumpió de nuevo con sus labios, con la misma desesperación.

Era lo único que necesitaba saber…Que no la dejaría nunca…Sólo eso.

****

**Hola que tal??...si bueno iio soy Naty  
ojala ii les allá gustado el One-Shot  
Dejen Reviews nenas hehehehehe  
Que se la pasen súper bien^^  
Att: Casiplatonico**


End file.
